


Не выходи из комнаты

by bfcure



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: У Клэр Беннет сложные отношения с собственным телом. От «я не хочу, чтобы ко мне прикасались с намерениями» до «ой, я случайно отрезала себе палец и не заметила». Она боится Сайлара не потому, что он собирается вскрыть ей череп. Клэр опасается, что он сотворит с ней кое-что похуже. И чуть не плачет от облегчения, когда понимает, что это не так...





	Не выходи из комнаты

**Author's Note:**

> мёртвый Клод Рейнс; асексуальная Клэр; AU по отношению к первому сезону сериала

Клэр и раньше подозревала, что отличается от обычных людей. Ушибы и порезы заживали практически мгновенно, она никогда и ничем не болела, в отличие от своих одноклассников, а ещё — она не чувствовала боль. Приходилось полагаться на зрение, чтобы на репетиции очередного танца перед матчем не нанести себе травм, быстрое исцеление которых вызовет ненужные вопросы. Казалось, родителей это не беспокоило, поэтому Клэр старалась не беспокоиться тоже. Да и с кем она могла бы обсудить свои тревоги? Папа часто уезжал по делам, а маму больше волновали приличия и те загадочные люди, чьего осуждения она опасалась: для окружающих папа Ной, мама Сандра, Клэр и её младший брат Лайл являлись образцовой американской семьёй и должны были таковой оставаться.   
  
Клэр осознавала: все они что-то скрывают. Просто никому не хочется раскачивать семейную лодку, а потом разбираться с последствиями кораблекрушения.   
  
Наверное, всё безвозвратно изменилось через несколько дней после затмения. Странно, но Клэр не помнила, из-за чего они с Лайлом поссорились. Скорее всего, из-за того, что папа приехал и тут же, буквально на пороге, подарил ей плюшевого медведя в костюме шотландского горца. В лапках медведь держал миниатюрную волынку. За долгие годы у Клэр появилось множество таких игрушек. Целая коллекция. И она не знала, что с ними делать: стеллажа от пола до потолка им давно уже не хватало.  
  
— Папа, мне восемнадцать, — вздохнула она. — В следующем году я еду учиться в колледж.  
  
— Ты всегда будешь моим медвежонком Клэр, — улыбнулся папа. На маму и Лайла он даже не взглянул.  
  
Позже, когда Клэр зашла в спальню родителей, чтобы позаимствовать из косметички матери помаду нежного розового цвета (Сандра ей никогда не пользовалась), Лайл встал на пороге.  
  
— Чего тебе? — не очень дружелюбно поинтересовалась Клэр. В последнее время шуточки Лайла про нецелованную старую деву порядком её утомили. А его похабные интонации раздражала до кровавой пелены перед глазами. Мама советовала не обращать внимания, «у мальчика переходный возраст и гормональный всплеск, он сам не понимает, что несёт», но Клэр лишь тихо бесилась. Да, она не думала о парнях. Или о девушках. Ну и что? Это было её личным делом и никого не касалось. И в чирлидеры она пошла не для того, чтобы привлечь внимание игроков из команды, высоких, подтянутых, мускулистых. Ей просто нравилось прыгать. Бывало, что после матча парни зажимали девчонок в раздевалках (с их полного согласия), и те потом рассказывали о страстных поцелуях и бешено бьющемся сердце. Когда Дэнни Эрлсмит схватил её за локоть, а потом толкнул к стене, сердце Клэр билось вовсе не от сладкого ужаса или предвкушения. И она не стала просить прощения за удар в пах. Дэнни сам напросился. Если она пару раз из вежливости ему что-то ответила, это не значило, что она с ним флиртовала.  
  
Лайл пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и сжал пальцы в кулак.  
  
Клэр наконец отыскала помаду.  
  
— Воруешь мамину косметику? — хмыкнул Лайл.  
  
— Отстань.  
  
— Тебе мало того, что ты уже украла?  
  
Клэр нахмурилась.  
  
— И что же я, по-твоему, украла?  
  
Лайл горько усмехнулся.  
  
— Мою жизнь. Мамину. Готов поспорить, отец забывает о нашем существовании, как только мы выходим из комнаты. Он любит только тебя. На меня ему плевать. Я невидимка. А мама… она нужна, чтобы заботиться о тебе, и всё.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься. Папа любит маму. И тебя тоже. Просто он очень много работает. А в тебе играет подростковый максимализм, — отрезала Клэр. — Оставь меня в покое.  
  
— Нет. Пока не положишь на место, что взяла.   
  
— Лайл!  
  
Он схватил Клэр за руку и, когда она попыталась вырваться, изо всех сил толкнул к маминому трюмо. Зеркало задрожало, разбилось, и один из осколков впился в предплечье.   
  
— Боже! — закричал Лайл. — Клэр… Я не хотел. Мама! Папа!  
  
Он выбежал из комнаты, продолжая панически звать отца. Клэр не обернулась. Кровь из пореза на лбу заливала правый глаз, но больно не было. Она стёрла красные разводы рукой, из которой торчал осколок. Верхняя часть зеркала уцелела, хотя и пошла трещинами, похожими на паутину или на сеть ловца снов. Клэр заворожённо смотрела на своё отражение, разрезанное этими трещинами на куски — слипшиеся ресницы, расширенные зрачки, яркие тонкие струйки, змеящиеся по щекам, недовольный изгиб губ — и не узнавала в этой незнакомке себя. Эта девушка состояла из перекошенных фрагментов, мозаики, которую невозможно было собрать. Клэр растянула губы в пародии на улыбку, а потом примерилась и резко выдернула кусок стекла из предплечья. Кровь хлынула с новой силой. Рана оказалась глубокой, и Клэр была готова поклясться, что видит свою руку в разрезе, как в анатомическом атласе. А затем края разреза стянулись, будто ничего и не было. Почему-то это не пугало. И Клэр по-прежнему не чувствовала боли.  
  
Отец влетел в комнату, как ошпаренный.  
  
— Господи. Сандра, звони 911!  
  
— Не надо никуда звонить, папа, — спокойно сказала Клэр. — Я в полном порядке. Только приму горячий душ.   
  
Этим вечером в их доме впервые появился Гаитянин. А может и не впервые — когда у тебя забирают воспоминания, трудно припомнить такие вещи. Утром маме привезли новое трюмо, Лайл перестал огрызаться и скабрезно шутить, а Клэр ещё долго гадала, почему Гаитянин не стёр память ей.  
  
Несколько месяцев спустя он скажет: «Ты должна помнить, Клэр Беннет», — но это не станет ответом на вопрос.  
  


***

  
  
Разбитое зеркало сделало ещё одну вещь. Клэр заинтересовало собственное тело, вернее, пределы его прочности. Она захотела узнать, что ещё она может. И почему она такая.  
  
Клэр пробовала осторожно расспрашивать отца, делая вид, что тревожится из-за возможных наследственных болезней. Отец привёл мужчину и женщину, назвавшихся биологическими родителями Клэр. Но она ясно видела — они лгали. И никто из них не сумел скрыть облегчения, когда неловкая встреча закончилась. Клэр не сомневалась: эти люди пришли к ним в дом в первый и последний раз.  
  
И она начала проводить эксперименты самостоятельно. Вообще, Клэр была вынуждена признать, что с телом у неё сложные отношения. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то прикасался к ней с намерениями. «С желанием затащить тебя в постель и вставить в тебя член. Называй вещи своими именами, милая», — ехидничал внутренний голос. Ну, или просто дотрагивался до неё без разрешения.   
  
А однажды, нарезая на кухне овощи, Клэр случайно оттяпала себе палец. Она безучастно наблюдала, как доска окрашивается в красный цвет, а потом выбросила отрезанную конечность в мусорное ведро, предварительно завернув её в газету. От деревянной доски тоже пришлось избавиться — она не отмывалась от бурых пятен, как бы Клэр ни старалась.   
  
С Заком она познакомилась на дополнительных занятиях по математике. Он всегда смотрел ей в глаза и всюду таскал с собой видеокамеру. И увлекался научной фантастикой и комиксами про Супермена.  
  
— Ты можешь хранить секреты? — спросила Клэр, когда они с Заком шли по улице после занятий и ели мороженое.  
  
— Я лучший хранитель секретов в мире, — ответил Зак, откусывая от рожка большой кусок. — А что?  
  
— Мне кажется, я супергероиня.  
  
— Супер-чирлидер, что неизменно приносит команде победу? Живой талисман?  
  
— Зак, я серьёзно. Видишь тот пустырь? Доставай свою камеру, и я тебе всё покажу.  
  
Зак проглотил остатки мороженого и закашлялся, когда оно попало не в то горло.  
  
— Мы никуда не опаздываем, — рассмеялась Клэр. На пустыре она заметила ретрансляторную вышку и бросилась к ней.  
  
Забраться наверх было легко: спасибо бесконечным упражнениям на брусьях. Ветер трепал волосы, свистел в ушах.  
  
— Ты записываешь?  
  
— Клэр! — закричал Зак. — Ты с ума сошла. Спускайся!  
  
— Смотри внимательно.   
  
— Чёрт. Клэр, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Просто спустись вниз, и мы поговорим.  
  
— Всё будет в порядке. Меня зовут Клэр Беннет, и это запись номер один, дубль первый!  
  
Клэр раскинула руки, как собирающаяся взлететь птица, и прыгнула. Удара о землю она не почувствовала: просто что-то хрустнуло с неприятным звуком, и на миг потемнело в глазах.   
  
Когда она пошевелилась, Зак всхлипывал и причитал рядом, но камера всё ещё мигала красным огоньком, надёжно фиксируя происходящее.   
  
— Эй, я же говорила, что всё будет нормально.  
  
Зак резко замолчал, глядя на неё с ужасом и… восхищением? Но снимать не перестал.  
  
Клэр попробовала подняться и недовольно поморщилась, потому что ноги отказывались слушаться. Она оглядела себя. Блузка была крови и земле, как и юбка. Левая рука выгнулась под неестественным углом, как и левая нога. Только в ноге кость ещё вспорола кожу, и неровный край указывал вверх, будто в чём-то упрекая. Клэр обхватила левую руку уцелевшей правой, чтобы совместить сломанные края, подождала минуту, и затем попыталась проделать то же самое с ногой.   
  
— Ничего себе! — тихо выдохнул Зак. — Ты не дышала, Клэр! Я проверил пульс… А сейчас…  
  
Клэр торжествующе улыбнулась и зашипела, когда неровный острый край врезался в ладонь. Похоже, она была одной из немногих, кто мог небрежно заметить, что порезался о собственную берцовую кость. Она машинально облизала пальцы. На вкус кровь отдавала солью и железом. Ничего необычного. Жаль.  
  
Она снова попробовала встать. На этот раз получилось.  
  
— Боже. Ты действительно супергероиня, — не унимался Зак. — Неуязвимая Клэр. Но тебе не помешал бы душ.  
  
Клэр потёрла лицо и с отвращением посмотрела на следы грязи и крови.  
  
— Чёрт. Я не сообразила захватить одежду на смену. Если я вернусь домой в таком виде, папа до смерти перепугается.  
  
— Можем пойти ко мне. Мама придёт с работы поздно. Ты умоешься, мы поедим. У меня есть «Человек-невидимка» тридцать третьего года.  
  
— Уговорил.  
  


***

  
  
Запись один, дубль первый недолго оставалась единственной. Больше всего Клэр нравилось прыгать с вышки: краткое ощущение полёта было восхитительным. Один раз она отрезала себе палец, уже нарочно, на камеру. У Зака оказалась недюжинная выдержка: он побледнел, но его не стошнило.  
  
На занятиях они вели себя, как обычно — то есть притворялись, что едва знают друг друга. И тихонько хихикали в кулак.  
  
Когда после матча Робби, капитан команды, позвал Клэр в кино, она согласилась. Другие девушки из группы поддержки весь последний год обучения с кем-то встречались, расставались и мирились, мечтательно вздыхали, держа в руках телефоны, и Клэр надоело выглядеть белой вороной. После она всегда сможет придумать какую-нибудь отговорку, если свидание ей понравится. Не как конкретное свидание с Робби, а как явление вообще.  
  
После сеанса Робби вызывался проводить Клэр домой. Они проходили мимо магазина, закрытого на ремонт, когда он остановился. Клэр понимала, что фильм на самом деле Робби не интересовал. Как и всё то, что она ему рассказывала о своих увлечениях. Тем не менее, она собиралась разрешить ему невинный поцелуй на прощание. Ведь этим же в теории заканчивалось первое свидание? Она не ожидала, что он распустит руки. И тем более того, что он толкнёт её на торчащую из стены арматуру, получив отказ.   
  
Очнувшись, Клэр не сразу догадалась, где находится. Она повернула голову: женщина в белом халате, стоящая к ней спиной, говорила кем-то по телефону. На соседнем столе лежало тело, накрытое простынёй.  
  
«Господи. Я в морге», — подумала Клэр. Она взглянула на свою грудь и с трудом удержалась от крика. Патологоанатом уже начала вскрытие. Вдоль грудной клетки тянулся разрез. Там, где разошлась кожа, обнажая внутренности, виднелись рёбра. И Клэр не только чувствовала, как бьётся сердце, но и видела, как оно сокращается, в мельчайших деталях. Она различала митральный клапан, предсердия, желудочки. Все вместе они колебались, как расползающийся студень. Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, Клэр осторожно села. Больше всего в этот момент она боялась, что из неё что-нибудь вывалится. Печень. Или кишки, например. Клэр научилась вправлять вывихи. Соединять кости, чтобы позволить им срастись. Но она вряд ли сумела бы засунуть кишки на место самостоятельно. Настолько далеко её знания о человеческой анатомии не распространялись. Клэр спустила ноги на пол и поднялась, придерживая края кожи, чтобы внутренние органы точно остались на месте.  
  
Патологоанатом закончила разговор и обернулась.  
  
— Мне нужен ваш халат, — сказала Клэр. И негромко выругалась сквозь зубы, когда женщина упала в обморок.   
  
Нагибаться, пока тело не исцелится, было рискованно. А пол в морге был очень холодным. Чувствовать холод Клэр терпеть не могла. Было не больно, просто неприятно. Но, в любом случае, она предпочитала тепло.  
  


***

  
  
Дома она долго стояла под душем. И так же долго разглядывала себя в зеркале. Длинные светлые волосы, небольшая аккуратная грудь, короткие и мягкие завитки в паху. Клэр провела по груди кончиками пальцев. Мягкая, тёплая кожа. Ни малейшего следа от скальпеля. Клэр опустила руку ниже и тут же отдёрнула её. Торопливо закуталась в махровый халат. Без одежды она всегда ощущала себя слишком уязвимой.  
  
На следующий день она подошла к Робби после тренировки и предложила прокатиться. Робби пошёл за ней, как послушный телёнок.  
  
— Ты же умерла, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Я бессмертна, — сообщила Клэр, до упора вдавливая педаль газа. — Ублюдок.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
  
— Восстанавливаю справедливость.  
  
Машина врезалась в стену на скорости двести миль в час, и последнее, что слышала Клэр, — дикий вопль Робби. Это был прекрасный звук.  
  
Клэр очнулась до приезда скорой. Ветровое стекло разлетелось на осколки, и один из них воткнулся Робби в глаз. Тот вытек из глазницы. Кровь из раны на голове испачкала сиденье и колено Клэр. Судя по тому, что в углу рта так же подсыхала кровь, одно из сломанных рёбер проткнуло лёгкое. Клэр сочувственно поморщилась. Она ненавидела, когда такое случалось при прыжках с вышки. На то, чтобы избавиться от противного привкуса во рту, потом уходил целый флакон «Листерина».  
  
Даже если не считать пострадавший глаз, лицо Робби представляло собой кашу из бугристой изрезанной плоти и сломанных костей. «Если этот подонок выживет, ему понадобится пластическая операция. И помощь хорошего стоматолога». Часть выбитых зубов попала на бардачок, и у Клэр вырвался истеричный смешок. Она могла бы забрать их и носить в виде бус, как трофей. Хотя… это было бы уже чересчур.   
  
В больницу отец приехал не один, а вместе с Гаитянином.   
  
— Тебе придётся притворяться, что ты не помнишь о том, что натворила, — предупредил он Клэр. Она лишь усмехнулась в ответ.   
  
И тем же вечером позвонила Заку.  
  
— Ты умеешь взламывать чужие компьютеры? — вместо приветствия поинтересовалась она.  
  
— Обижаешь, — протянул Зак. — Чей комп ты хочешь взломать?  
  
— Отец что-то скрывает. И я хочу знать, что. Это важно.  
  
— Я напишу тебе одну программку. Просто вставишь дискету в компьютер, и она сама всё сделает.  
  
— До завтра успеешь?  
  
— Без проблем.  
  
— Отлично. Отец как раз уезжает в Калифорнию, заключать новый контракт.  
  
Видно, Зак был непризнанным гением, потому что программа сработала, как надо, и показала скрытую директорию на домашнем компьютере Ноя Беннета с непритязательным названием «Компания». Внутри обнаружились папки с видео, отчёты о наблюдении за объектами с непонятными номерами вместо имён и результаты вскрытия.  
  
— Да, папа. Бумагу и прочую канцелярию ты не производишь и не продаёшь, — прошептала Клэр, водя мышкой по экрану и наугад открывая файлы. — Клод Рейнс, человек-невидимка? Серьёзно? Видео «Воспламеняющий взглядом»? Кто-то очень любит Стивена Кинга…  
  
Она запустила воспроизведение.   
  
По закусочной в стиле пятидесятых годов метались люди, охваченные огнём. Их кожа пузырилась, лопались глаза, и Клэр показалось, что она чувствует тошнотворный запах горелой плоти через экран. Запись была без звука. Мужчины и женщины широко распахивали рты, как рыбы, умирающие на берегу без воды, и от этого картина становилась ещё более жуткой. Живые факелы валились на пол, и некоторое время дёргались в агонии, извиваясь, как дождевые черви, которых разрубили пополам, а потом внезапно затихали. Обугленная плоть походила на чёрную чешую. Или ужасные струпья, сквозь которые проступала сукровица и что-то жёлтое и липкое. Уцелел один единственный мужчина в униформе официанта, с аккуратной бородкой и зачёсанными назад волосами. В конце записи его показали в какой-то камере, где имелась лишь железная кровать, а в углу белел унитаз.  
  
— Я не могу умереть, — сказала Клэр вслух. — Я такая же, как те люди, за которыми охотится мой отец и его Компания.  
  
— Не такая же, — произнёс голос с британским акцентом. — Ты особенная, малышка.  
  
Клэр вздрогнула и обернулась. На неё с какой-то непонятой жалостью смотрел незнакомец, обросший и бледный. На белой рубашке расплылось бурое пятно. Пахло от него мокрой землёй и гниющими водорослями.  
  
— Кто вы такой?  
  
— Конечно, ты не помнишь дядюшку Клода.  
  
— Вы слишком молоды для актёра, родившегося в 1889 году. И, кстати, он умер в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом.  
  
Клод улыбнулся.  
  
— Творческий псевдоним. И, увы, я тоже мёртв. Твой отец меня застрелил. А я-то считал, мы друзья.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Твой папа ненавидит всех людей со сверхъестественными способностями. И он должен был отдать Компании тебя. Но не отдал. Ной тебя любит. Хотя это пришло не сразу. Твой первый медвежонок? Его купил я. Подумай об этом.  
  
С этими словами Клод исчез. Клэр выключила компьютер, сунула дискету в карман. Только галлюцинаций ей не хватало. Она знала, что не уснёт этой ночью.  
  


***

  
  
Видео и прочитанные отчёты что-то в ней изменили. На нового плюшевого медведя Клэр взглянула с едва скрываемым ужасом и поторопилась вывернуться из объятий отца. Она любила его, но он охотился на других людей, а затем его Компания избавлялась от них или проводила над несчастными различные опыты. Что в принципе было одно и то же.  
  
«Ты тоже убийца, — повторял внутренний голос. — И ничем не отличаешься от него». Робби чудом выжил, хотя он никогда не будет ходить, видеть двумя глазами и жевать без вставной челюсти. Клэр хотела его убить. На самом деле хотела. Ему просто повезло, если это можно было назвать везением. Намерение имело значение. Злой умысел здесь определённо присутствовал.  
  
То, что Клэр обзавелась личным призраком в лице Клода Рейнса, спокойствия, а также уверенности, не добавляло.  
  
— Не выходи из комнаты, — говорил Клод. — Ты как человек без кожи. Не умеешь защищаться. Мир снаружи постепенно уничтожает тебя.  
  
Возможно, ей следовало воспользоваться этим советом, думала Клэр, пока неизвестный в толстовке и бейсболке гонялся за ней по всему стадиону.  
  
Сбегая вниз по лестнице, она чуть не налетела на молодого человека в чёрных джинсах и куртке и закричала. Тот схватил её за руку и потянул за собой.   
  
— Я Питер Петрелли и пришёл тебя спасти. Быстрее. У нас мало времени, я всё объясню чуть позже.  
  
Так Клэр узнала о Сайларе, загадочном убийце, который вскрывал черепа людям с необычными способностями и таким образом присваивал эти способности себе.  
  
— Он хочет меня убить, чтобы забрать мою способность исцеляться? — прошелестела Клэр, пока они сидели в кафе и Питер угощал её кофе.  
  
— Да. И он не остановится. Айзек Мендес — он художник и рисует будущее — предсказал, что если ты погибнешь, этот мир погибнет тоже.  
  
Клэр промолчала о своём бессмертии. Питер сказал, что он эмпат и копирует способности других, коснувшись их рукой. Он тоже был потенциальной жертвой Компании, но Клэр не нравился маниакальный блеск в его глазах, когда он рассказывал, что желает помогать людям.  
  
— Отвези меня домой, — попросила она дрожащим голосом. — Мои родители, должно быть, с ума сходят от беспокойства.  
  
Отец действительно за неё испугался. Стиснул её в объятиях так, что рёбра жалобно хрустнули, и посадил под домашний арест.   
  
— Это ненадолго. Только до тех пор, пока ФБР не поймает маньяка. Я не могу рисковать твоей жизнью, медвежонок. Пойми.  
  
— Я понимаю, папа.  
  
Ночью, дождавшись, когда все крепко заснут, Клэр прокралась в кабинет отца и вставила в компьютер дискету Зака. Как она предполагала, в тайной директории появилось множество файлов, посвящённых Сайлару.  
  
Клэр узнала, что раньше он работал часовщиком. И его родной, не приобретенной благодаря убийствам способностью было умение понимать, как работают вещи, живые и мёртвые. Поэтому он и вскрывал черепа своим жертвам. Ему были нужны их мозги.  
  
Клэр разглядывала отсканированные фотографии — цветные, объёмные, и возникало впечатление, что кислород медленно испарялся из комнаты, потому что она начала задыхаться. А может, у неё просто случился приступ паники. Один из агентов компании на примере Чарли Эндрюс подробно описал действия Сайлара.  
  
Чарли работала официанткой в кафе. В том самом, где Питер Петрелли поил Клэр кофе. Сайлар подсторожил её в подсобке. Телекинезом срезал верхушку черепа, потом аккуратно снял её и отложил в сторону. А после запустил руки в обнажившийся мозг убитой девушки и принялся осторожно его ощупывать кончикам пальцев, прикрыв глаза. Это зафиксировала камера.  
  
Агент не написал об этом, но Клэр живо представила себе, как убийца с помощью того же телекинеза нарезает мозг на кусочки, сырым запихивает в рот и жадно пережёвывает, давясь в спешке. Её замутило, но она продолжила читать дальше. Жертв у Сайлара было много. Кого-то он убивал не сразу, и Клэр боялась даже вообразить, что он с ними делал. Особенно с женщинами. Молодой, здоровый мужчина в самом расцвете сил и с садистскими наклонностями.  
  
«Ты боишься, что он их изнасиловал, — шипел внутренний голос. — Ты боишься, что он сотворит это с тобой».  
  
Но в конце каждого отчёта стояло «следов сексуального насилия не обнаружено». Клэр не выдержала и разрыдалась от облегчения.  
  
— Это глупо, — прошептала она сквозь слёзы. — Радоваться тому, что маньяк тебя просто убьёт.  
  
— У каждого свой страх, — Клод, как обычно, бесшумно возник за спиной. Его лицо было не бледным, а уже каким-то землистым, и разложением от него пахло гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. — Оставайся в своей комнате, Клэр. Не совершай ошибку. Ной одержим твоей безопасностью. Он поймает Сайлара, вот увидишь.  
  
— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло побыстрее. В сидении в четырёх стенах радости мало. И, прости меня, но от тебя несёт. Призраки не должны пахнуть, ты в курсе?  
  


***

  
  
На десятый день Клэр поняла, что ещё немного — и она потеряет рассудок по-настоящему. Не помогали ни книги, ни видеоигры, ни часовые телефонные разговоры с Заком. От неизвестности сосало под ложечкой. Клэр не могла спать, и кусок не лез в горло.  
  
Попытки отца как-то успокоить её и отвлечь лишь раздражали.  
  
— У меня скоро экзамены. Как я буду их сдавать? Заочно? И почему ты не разрешаешь Заку прийти к нам в гости? — злилась она. — Он мой друг. Или его ты тоже считаешь источником опасности?  
  
— Возможно, Сайлар следит за нами. Не стоит привлекать лишнего внимания. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой друг пострадал? Сайлар может использовать его, чтобы выманить тебя из дома.  
  
Сам того не желая, отец подсказал Клэр выход. Чтобы всё наконец закончилось, она должна была встретиться с Сайларом сама, раз уж он не мог пробраться внутрь особняка. Все входы охраняли агенты ФБР, ещё несколько агентов дежурили на улице.  
  
— Что ты задумала? — поинтересовался Клод. Его плоть начала сползать с костей, а от зловония у Клэр закружилась голова. — Снаружи всё бессмысленно. Не выходи из комнаты, милая. Только в ванную и обратно.  
  
Клэр не ответила. Переоделась в спортивные штаны и футболку. Сверху надела любимый фиолетовый свитер — в последние дни значительно похолодало. Сунула ноги в кроссовки.  
  
— Ты сильно рискуешь.  
  
— Я не могу умереть, забыл?  
  
— Я пожелал бы тебе удачи, но Ной был моим другом. Он очень расстроится, когда узнает о твоём неразумном поступке.  
  
— В данный момент мне наплевать, извини.  
  
Клэр забралась на подоконник и распахнула окно. Примерилась и сделала шаг. Приземление вышло жёстким — по штанине расползлось алое пятно, и пришлось потерять несколько минут в ожидании, пока срастётся кость. Клэр двинулась вдоль тротуара, стараясь держаться ближе к припаркованным машинам, чтобы не привлекать внимания агентов ФБР. Наверное, они настолько сосредоточились на охране дома, что не заметили, как она дошла почти до конца улицы и скользнула в переулок.  
  
Сайлар был там. Стоял под фонарём, как будто ждал её. Может, на самом деле ждал. Являлся же к Клэр на удивление материальный призрак Клода Рейнса. Почему бы Сайлару не обладать даром предвидения. У всех способностей есть побочные эффекты. Как бессмертие у Клэр.   
  
У Сайлара были карие глаза и угольные длинные ресницы. Клэр назвала бы его красивым, если бы не выражение его лица. Создавалось ощущение, что она глядит на саму Смерть, жестокую и неумолимую.  
  
— У тебя нога в крови, — хрипло произнёс Сайлар.  
  
Клэр пожала плечами.  
  
— Я выпрыгнула из окна и слегка не рассчитала.  
  
Заинтересованность, появившаяся во взгляде Сайлара, должна была пугать её, но не пугала. Когда он дотронется до Клэр, в этом не будет ничего сексуального, а всего остального Клэр уже перестала бояться. Чёрт, она прыгала с вышки, вновь и вновь разбиваясь ради нескольких секунд свободного падения. Кто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти скажет, что она нормальная? Разве что Зак. Но это не считалось, он сам ловил кайф от съёмок таких прыжков и постоянно подначивал Клэр.  
  
Ей хотелось задать ещё один важный вопрос.  
  
— Ты ешь мозги?   
  
Сайлар скривился.  
  
— Нет. Это было бы омерзительно. И как-то чересчур, ты не находишь?  
  
— Верно.  
  
Они помолчали. Сайлар не проявлял признаков нетерпения, но Клэр всё равно уточнила:  
  
— Ты никуда не торопишься?  
  
— Нет. Мне спешить некуда.  
  
— Твоё логово далеко отсюда?  
  
Сайлар усмехнулся.  
  
— В пяти минутах ходьбы. Тебе не терпится туда попасть?  
  
— Нет. Просто сначала я хотела тебе кое-что показать. И до этого места тоже очень близко. Если ты правда не очень торопишься.  
  
— Ты меня заинтриговала, Клэр Беннет. Это редко кому удаётся.  
  
— Мне нравится удивлять людей.  
  
Сайлар прищурился.  
  
— Рассчитываешь на особое отношение с моей стороны?  
  
— Мне оно не нужно, — фыркнула Клэр. — Я не чувствую боли.  
  
— Совсем? — оживился Сайлар.  
  
— Зальёшь кровью мой любимый свитер — и тебе не поздоровится, — пообещала Клэр. — Но речь не об этом. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Идём. Уверена, ты это оценишь.  
  
Удивительно, но Сайлар охотно последовал за ней на пустырь с ретрансляторной вышкой. И лишь недоумённо нахмурился, когда Клэр полезла наверх.  
  
— Твой мозг мне нужен целым.   
  
— Не волнуйся. Тебе понравится то, что ты увидишь. Об этой стороне моих способностей ты не знаешь. Смотри очень внимательно, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
  
Клэр выпрямилась. Развела руки в стороны, как крылья. На секунду ей показалось, что она действительно превратилась в птицу — дерзкую, свободную, опасную.  
  
Она прыгнула, приветствуя знакомый всплеск адреналина в крови и ощущение полёта. Перед ударом о землю сердце замерло в груди. Клэр успела подумать: она всегда хотела знать, кто она такая. Какая она по-настоящему, без масок и притворства. Чего желает и что чувствует Клэр Беннет, когда у неё нет нужды лгать?  
  
Сайлар чинил часы. Разбирал механизмы на крошечные делали, а затем собирал их обратно, и часы снова начинали отсчитывать время. После, когда механизмов стало мало, он перешёл на людей. К сожалению, собрать их обратно было невозможно. Люди не часы. Они ломаются навсегда. Клэр — единственное исключение из правил. Пока единственное. Скоро Сайлар станет таким же, как она. Бессмертным. Высокая цена за информацию, но Клэр не сомневалась: это того стоило.   
  
Сайлар разбирался в том, как работают вещи. Когда он вскроет ей череп, Клэр это переживёт. И потом расспросит его обо всём, что у него получилось узнать.


End file.
